Explosive Crossbow Up1
* * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 13.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 19|fire_rate = 86|capacity = 1/14|mobility = 115|accuracy = Very accurate|range = Very long|upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Hunter's themed.|cost = 124 |level_required = Level 21}}The Explosive Crossbow Up1 '''is a Sniper weapon added in the 13.4.0 update. It is the first and final upgrade of the Explosive Crossbow. Appearance It resembles a modern version of the crossbow with a woodland camo. It has a crane stock, body, a black 8x scope, handguard, and a black limb connected to black strings. The bolt itself is black, with dark brown fletching, and a grey explosive tip with a red tip. When fired, the bolt will stick on the object and will detonate within 3 seconds once the bolt hits it, accompanied with a faint beeping noise, once this happen the bolt explode, damaging anyone that caught in the blast. Strategy The weapon does moderate damage when hit, however adds damage once the bolt explodes. It has a slow fire rate, a moderate ammo reserve capacity and decent mobility. Tips * This weapon is very good for ambushes as it does not make much noise. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Time your shots as this weapon has very limited ammo and only has one bolt per shot. ** Also, the crossbow has a noticeably slower reload than most bows/crossbows. * Its bolts are not hitscan, meaning that they have a fast travel time but are not instant. ** It is recommended to compensate the distance when the target is running. * When used in close quarters back off from the enemy once a bolt is stuck, as a common tactic is to rush into the person that shot him to try to get him/her caught in the blast. Counters * Try flanking users who remain hidden with the weapon, use area damage weapons to flush them out as well. * Keep moving and strafing to avoid getting hit. * When a bolt is stuck behind your cover, run away from it. * If a bolt hits you when with a group of friendly players, avoid the group and let the bolt explode to prevent friendly fire. * A common tactic is to rush towards the user to try to get him/her caught in the blast. Attributes * '''Single Shots * 8x Zoom * Silent * '''Explosive Tip: '''When hit by one of the bolts, it will stick to the enemy for 3 seconds until it explodes, causing minor splash damage to both the target and any potential targets nearby. Upgrades N/A Theme Hunter's themed. Supported Maps * Ghost Town * Hunter's Woods. Weapon Setups This is perfect as a long range weapon for stealth-orientated playstyles. Trivia * The crossbow was designed and developed by Centurion Armament as a personal birthday gift to Adam Elderstone by Dr. Lindholm for his collection of bows. ** However, his personal one was confisticated by the LBPD, due to an accidental death of a hunter when he was hunting in Northern Washington. * Its function is similar to the Crossbow from the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''series. * The reload animation cannot be skipped, this could be for balancing reasons. Gallery The countdown timer when detonator is activated. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Explosive Tip Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Upgrades